Por Amor
by Miia F
Summary: Esme Cullen enfrentou um grande quadro de depressão pós-parto quando sua segunda filha nasceu. Fazendo com que seu filho mais velho fosse responsável pela menina, a vida do jovem muda completamente quando tem que enfrentar o mundo com sua irmãzinha, numa outra cidade. Mas é quando conhece Isabella Swan que as coisas realmente começam a acontecer.
1. Prólogo

**POV. EDWARD**

Abri a porta de casa sentindo meus ombros caírem. Mas não era de alivio, era cansaço, puro cansaço. A voz de minha irmã – com poucos dias de vida – já era ouvida, misturado com os soluços de minha mãe. Podia apostar que Esme estava abaixada, segurando a cabeça chorando, enquanto Carlie se esgoelava suja ou com fome.

Subi em direção ao barulho, parando na porta do quarto dos meus pais, minha mãe estava no jeito que eu achara, abaixada ao lado da pequena escrivaninha do outro lado do quarto, enquanto Carlie balançava as pernas freneticamente, a frauda aberta. A pobrezinha já estava vermelha de tanto chorar.

– Mãe? – a chamei, entrando no quarto, queria ajudá-la, levantá-la de lá e a consolar, mas eu sabia que Carlie era quem mais precisava de mim. Terminei de fechar sua frauda (que estava quase posta nela), e a peguei no colo, depois de balançar um pouco seus gritos baixaram, e os de Esme também, mas a pequena começou a chupar o dedo com força. – Desde que horas ela não come? – questionei.

Minha mãe ficou alguns segundos intermináveis calada, quase achei que ela não diria mais nada, quando sua voz sussurrada ser fez audível.

– Eu não sei... – suspirou. – Talvez desde as 14:00hrs. – balancei a cabeça, indignado, mordendo a língua para não falar nada.

– São 17:00hrs mãe, ela não pode ficar tanto tempo sem comer. – sem olhar pra ela, desci as escadas, antes de ir para a faculdade, eu deixava algumas mamadeiras prontas na geladeira, por isso foi rápido apenas colocar no micro-ondas pra aquecer.

Assim que depositei o bico da mamadeira na boca da pequena, ela sugou com força, dando pequenos suspiros enquanto o leite entrava em sua boca.

Minha mãe não quis amamentá-la. Seu quadro de depressão pós-parto era grave, eu temia deixá-la sozinha com a bebê, mas com a faculdade era impossível, eu morava sozinho até Carlie nascer, mas depois, com o quadro da minha mãe, tive que me mudar pra cá, já que meu pai pouco ligava pra como estavam as coisas em casa.

Não. Ele não era um pai ruim. Ausente seria a palavra correta. Carlisle sempre, a vida toda, se preocupou em dar o bom e o melhor para nós todos, mas isso nos custava um preço caro.

Ele chegava tarde do trabalho – médico num dos melhores hospitais do país – e quase sempre trazia mais trabalho pra casa.

A noticia da gravidez de minha mãe alegrou toda a família, é claro. Mas não mudou nada em relação ao trabalho do meu pai.

Esme queria atenção, não pra si. Mas ela odiava o fato de ter que ir em consultas sozinhas. As vezes eu ia junto, mas não era sempre que eu podia. As brigas eram frequentes, e depois que a neném nasceu tudo piorou.

Carlie tinha três semanas de vida, mas já era uma guerreira, minha mãe a rejeitou, meu pai nunca estava presente, ela tinha apenas a mim e uma empregada de confiança que vigiava minha mãe.

Não era a primeira vez que a pobrezinha ficava sem comer por horas. Ou que sentia frio quando minha mãe tentava dar-lhe banho mas não conseguia concluir, e então ela tinha que ficar molhada em cima da cama até que alguém chegasse para socorrê-la.

O médico de Esme dizia que ia passar, mas eu não tinha certeza daquilo.

Peguei Carlie, levei-a para o meu quarto junto com algumas roupas dela e a banheira. Depois que ela arrotou, tirei sua roupinha rosa mal colocada, e a depositei na água morna da banheira.

Ela suspirou.

– Pronto, pequena. Tudo bem. – sussurrei, despejando um pouco de água com a mão sobre seus cabelinhos loiros. Ela fazia barulhos estranhos, mas claramente, de satisfação. – Você ta grandona, sabia? Nem parece que precisou ficar no hospital pra ganhar peso. – Carlie abriu a boca, "sorrindo".

Depois de dar banho nela, troquei sua frauda e sua roupa, deixando a aquecida, a fiz dormir e a deitei na cama, em meio a vários travesseiros, para que não caísse.

Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim pude ouvir os gritos dos meus pais discutindo – mais uma vez.

– VOCÊ NUNCA ESTA PRESENTE EM CASA E ACHA QUE TEM O DIREITO DE ME COBRAR ALGUMA COISA? – gritava minha mãe, a resposta do meu pai, ao contrário do que eu pensava, que seria calma e acolhedora, veio tão fria quanto a dela.

– JÁ É QUASE UM MÊS E VOCÊ CONTINUA COM ESSA BOBAGEM DE DEPRESSÃO PÓS-PARTO. PORQUE QUE NA GRAVIDEZ DO EDWARD VOCÊ NÃO TEVE ISSO?

– DEVE SER PELO FATO DE QUE NA PRIMEIRA GRAVIDEZ EU TIVE APOIO.

– APOIO? VOCÊ SABE QUEM É QUE PAGA TODA ESSA VIDA BOA QUE VOCÊ TEM? SOU EU. EU, ESME. EU. FAÇO MINHA PARTE, FAÇA A SUA TAMBÉM.

O silencio reinou depois disso, até que alguns minutos depois ouvi a porta do quarto sendo batida com violência.

Corri até lá, encontrando minha mãe se derramando em lágrimas em cima da cama.

– Mãe... – sussurrei, chegando até ela e me surpreendendo quando ela deixou-se ser abraçada.

– Leva ela. – sussurrou, agarrada na minha camisa.

– Como? – perguntei sem entender.

– Leva ela, Edward. Eu não quero esse bebê. Não quero agora, filho. Leva ela de mim. – meus olhos devem ter crescido muito. Eu quase os sentia fora do rosto.

– Não acredito. – sussurrei.

– Eu só vou melhorar longe dela.

– Mãe eu...

– Por favor. – suas lágrimas ficaram mais fortes. – Você vai cuidar melhor dela do que eu ou seu pai.

– Mas mãe, eu não terminei a faculdade, não tenho um emprego, nada. Como vou sustentar nós dois.

– Eu te dou um dinheiro, pra vocês começarem. Depois, com o tempo, vocês voltam.

_Mas nós não voltamos._

Minha mãe me deu 10 mil dólares. Com esse dinheiro, eu fui embora de Los Angeles para Nova York sem me despedir do meu pai ou da minha mãe, com algumas malas e uma bebê nos braços.

Todo o começo é difícil, o meu não foi diferente. Depois de travar meu curso na faculdade e me mudar pra uma casa simples no _Brooklyn_, e tendo uma menina pra criar, as coisas, _definitivamente, _jamais foram as mesmas.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi, gente! Depois de tanto tempo dei as caras por aqui. Tava com saudades, sei que devo muitas explicações, e todas elas estão no meu perfil.

Sobre _Por Amor_: Eu realmente gosto dessa história, ela é levinha e super romântica, um pouco diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi. De todo o coração espero que gostem, e semana que vem tem mais.

Beijos!


	2. O Depois

POV. Edward

Entre em casa ouvindo as gostosas e altas gargalhadas de Carlie. Sua felicidade quase que palpável. Podia apostar que ela estava fazendo a pobre da Sra. Biers brincar com ela de bonecas e chá, _de novo._

Caminhei pelo pequeno e estreito corredor de minha casa, a que eu havia comprado e pago com muito sacrifício, mas que me orgulhava toda vez que estava nela. Os barulhos vinham do quarto de Carlie, a porta estava entreaberta e eu podia ver as duas sentadas, uma de cada lado da pequena mesinha de plástico que eu havia dado a Carlie em seu aniversário de quatro anos. Cada uma com uma coroa de brinquedo na cabeça, bebericando um chá imaginário.

Fiz barulho quando ri, chamando a atenção de ambas para mim. Carlie sorriu quando me viu e pulou para o meu colo.

– Você demorou. – me acusou.

– Estou só meia hora atrasado, mocinha. – ela fez uma careta.

– Parece muito tempo. – ri.

Larguei-a no chão, dizendo-lhe para i guardar seus brinquedos enquanto conversava com a Sra. Biers.

– Obrigado por ter ficado com ela, Sra.

– Não foi nada querido, você nem demorou.

– Mesmo assim, eu ficaria maluco se ela tivesse que ficar sozinha, a senhora sabe como é aqui. – ela assentiu, suspirando.

– Sempre que precisar é só pedir, querido. – agradeci mais uma vez, oferecendo-me para levá-la até sua casa, eu conhecia muito bem o bairro onde morava e mesmo a Sra. Biers sendo nossa vizinha, eu sentia medo dela sozinha na rua, mesmo sendo cedo. – Não precisa. É aqui ao lado. – lancei a ela um olhar que lhe dizia o quanto eu temia aquilo, então ela apenas assentiu.

– Espere um segundo que vou pedir a Carlie para por um casaco. – andei rapidamente até o quarto, achando minha menina sentada no chão, colocando seus brinquedos dentro da caixa onde ela os guardava. – Hey, vamos levar a Sra. Biers em casa. – ela assentiu. – Pegue seu casaco, esta frio lá fora. – com rapidez, Carlie foi até seu pequeno guarda-roupas, tirando de lá um grosso casaco rosa.

Ela correu até mim, e segurou em minha mão.

Em poucos minutos já estávamos voltando para casa. Sra. Biers se despediu de Carlie, fazendo eu prometer que deixaria a menina visitá-la as vezes. Depois que eu disse que sim, partimos.

– Ed. – Carlie sussurrou, assustada, segurando firme em minha mão. Já estava noite e muito, muito frio.

– Sim, linda?

– Tem dois homens perto da nossa casa, e eles estão abaixados. Parecem maus.– olhei pra onde elas olhava. Notando que aqueles dois homens que ela falava estavam fumando, dava pra ver a fumaça saindo de suas bocas. Num ato protetor, peguei Carlie no colo. Eu sabia quem eram aqueles.

– Tudo bem, princesa, eles não vão te machucar. – ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, totalmente agarrada a mim, continuei caminhando normalmente, como se não os tivesse notado ali. Mas aquilo não fora o suficiente.

– Hey, Edward. – chamou um deles. Não consegui os identificar, apenas vi o cabelo comprido. Aquele, eu apostava, era Paul. – Vai um ai? – e levantou um cigarro. Carlie se encolheu em meus braços.

– Não, obrigado.

– Qual é cara, deixa a pirralha em casa e se junte aos _amigos._– meu sangue ferveu, mas logo tratei de respirar fundo, eu já estava parando na porta de casa.

– Obrigado, cara. Mas eu não quero. Agora se puderem, saiam de perto da minha casa. Tem criança que precisa dormir e com cheiro de maconha é impossível. – eles riram totalmente chapados. Levantaram as mãos.

– Tudo bem. Outro dia você sai com a gente. – não me dei ao trabalho de responder, apenas os vi atravessando a rua e entrando num beco escuro. Abri a porta de casa e larguei Carlie.

Ela estava bem assustada. Beijei sua testa e suas bochechas.

– Tudo bem, princesa. Tudo bem. – ela me abraçou forte. Carlie tinha um medo danado de estranhos, e mesmo sendo pequena, eu havia lhe dito que aquele bairro não era muito bom, e que pessoas más viviam ali, eu não esperava que ela fosse desenvolver um medo tão grande, mas eu precisava avisar-lhe que, jamais poderia sair sozinha ou falar com estranho. E ela estava naquela fase de criança que não tem medo de nada e ninguém.

Seu abraço afrouxou um pouco o aperto.

– Não gosto daqueles caras. Eles olham pra gente e da medo. – ri um pouco do bico que ela fez.

– Mas ta tudo bem, ok? Eu to aqui com você. Nada vai acontecer. Confia em mim? – automaticamente ela assentiu. – Então vai colocar um pijama que eu vou fazer uma comida bem gostosa pra nós dois. – dei mais um beijo em sua testa e a deixei ir.

Paul e Jared eram dois drogados aqui do bairro, quando Carlie tinha três anos eles me perguntaram se eu não a emprestava pra eles poderem _brincar_com ela por algumas horas, alegando que criança não entende nada.

Bati tanto neles naquele dia que fomos parar na delegacia, expliquei ao delegado o que tinha acontecido mas o máximo que aconteceu a eles foi ficarem presos por seis meses, a policia não se importava tanto quanto deveria. Por isso foi que eu os avisei, que se chegassem perto da minha irmã, que se preparassem porque não teriam apenas narizes e dedos quebrado como da primeira vez.

Desde aquele dia, nunca mais nos incomodaram, o único problema eram esses convites para fumar ou sair com prostitutas. Era por isso que eu odiava esse bairro. Não queria odiar minha mãe, mas a culpava por estarmos ali. Se ela fosse mais... _mãe,_se preocuparia com Carlie, onde a menina morava, mas não, preocupou-se apenas com ela, com seus problemas. Mas não importava, eu voltaria a fazer faculdade, concluiria meu curso e daria a minha irmã tudo o que ela merecia.

Fui pra cozinha e comecei o jantar, um arroz, carne com molho e salada. Preparei um suco e pus a mesa, Carlie me ajudou nessa parte, ela gostava disso. Pediu pra eu a ensinar a fazer um bolo, mas lhe disse que primeiro teria de aprender para ensiná-la. Carlie riu naquele dia, e me lambuzou com o glacê que tinha sobrado de seu bolo de aniversário. E falando em aniversário...

– Conheço uma gatinha que vai fazer seis anos daqui dois meses. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela riu.

– Faz cócegas sua barba. – riu mais ainda. – Que gatinha? – se fez de desentendida.

– Uma que é chata, mandona e birrenta. Você não conhece? Ela se parece com você. Tem o mesmo cabelo, os mesmo olhos, o mesmo nariz – toquei seu nariz – os mesmos dedinhos – coloquei suas mãos na boca e fiz uma pequena pressão com os dentes. Carlie gritou rindo.

– Você me babou. – acusou.

– Eu não. É que eu pensei que você fosse essa garota que eu falei.

– E eu não sou? – se fingiu de magoada.

– Eu não sei. Ah, essa garotinha que eu te falei, vai pra primeira série depois das férias de natal. – nessa parte ela fez careta.

– Não quero ir pra escola. – fez bico. – As pessoas de lá são chatas.

– Não são não. É bem legal. Você vai fazer amigos e brincar com outras crianças da sua idade.

– Mas eu vou pra escola daqui do bairro? – torceu o nariz exatamente como eu.

– Não, querida. Vou te colocar numa escola perto do meu trabalho. Não centro da cidade.

– Mas não é caro lá? – suspirei, tocando seu cabelo liso e longo (quase na cintura), cor de areia.

– Não, não é.

– Hum... Ta bom então. – ela se encostou no meu peito e esfregou os olhos. – To com sono, Ed. – declarou.

– Vamos dormir então.

– Uhum. – deixei a louça ali, eu lavaria no outro dia. Ajudei Carlie a escovar os dentes e a coloquei em sua cama. Observando como ela organizada, mas ao mesmo tempo bagunceira, seu pequeno quarto tinham as roupas todas guardadas, mas os brinquedos estavam espalhados pelos cantos.

Dei-lhe um beijo de boa noite e estava indo para o meu quarto quando ela me chamou.

– Fica comigo aqui, Ed? – afagou o lado da cama que estava vago.

Andei até sua cama e tirei os sapatos.

Sorri.

– _Sempre_, princesa!

Oi gente linda! Se eu contar uma coisa ninguém acredita. Bom, digamos que eu esqueci que tinha postado Por Amor aqui. Eu não costumo usar o FF, então não sei quase nada do site, acabo me complicando toda.

Mas enfim trouxe o segundo capitulo, o terceiro já está pronto e quarto em andamento. Comentem bastante, kk.

Beijo!


	3. Desconhecida

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – DESCONHECIDA**

**POV. Edward**

- Vamos, Ed, vamos. Você vai se atrasar. – revirei os olhos para seu resmungo e continuei bebericando meu café.

- Se eu quem vai se atrasar, é melhor você ficar quietinha baixinha bocuda. – Carlie fez careta diante do meu apelido. Ela o ganhou quando tinha dois anos, estava a recém aprendendo a falar, mas mesmo tropeçando em todas as palavras não calava a boca um minuto só.

- Você é um chato.

- Você também. – revidei, dando a perceber que tinha apenas cinco anos, ri com isso.

Levantei, enxaguei as duas xícaras que usamos e ajudei Carlie a terminar de arrumar as coisas que levaria para a escolinha.

Coloquei-a em sua cadeirinha e seguimos para a escola.

Lá foi o mesmo de sempre, Carlie odiava com todas as forças ficar o dia todo na escola, e sempre fazia caras e bocas para que eu não a deixasse lá. Mas eu não podia fazer nada, muito menos levá-la ao meu trabalho.

Quando consegui sair de lá, fui com pressa – o máximo que podia com o transito de Nova York – para o trabalho.

Há um bom tempo eu era gerente de uma loja de noivas na cidade, não tão conhecida para fazer com que meu cargo fosse bem remunerado. Mas eu gostava daquele ambiente, tirando o segurança da loja, eu trabalhava apenas com mulheres, algumas com a minha idade, outras um pouco mais velhas. A não ser por Anna que tinha 16 anos e estava lá como estagiaria por ser filha dos donos.

Quando cheguei as meninas me lançaram olhares interrogativos pelos cinco minutos de atraso, geralmente eu era quem abria a _Donna's Brides, _mas outra funcionaria – Alice – também tinha a chave e em momentos como esse ela quem me salvava.

- Carlie. – sussurrei apenas, indo para a mesa enquanto elas atendiam duas clientes. Ao total eram seis meninas além de mim e o segurança – Emmett – da loja.

Durante o dia as coisas correram bem, estávamos recebendo novos vestidos, então o que eu fiz foi assinar alguns papéis e ajudar Anna com as coisas. Foi só no fim da tarde, quando eu tive meus 15 minutos de folga para sentar e tomar um café, que as coisas mudaram um pouco.

Uma menina, baixa, de cabelos castanhos e pele clarinha, entrou na loja com cara de assustada, segurava uma bolsa marrom como se fosse sua vida, entrou, olhou a loja e se dirigiu diretamente a minha mesa, as coisas aconteceram tão rápido, que no momento em que olhei para seus olhos castanhos – chocolates – ela já estava falando.

- Moço, tem um cara me seguindo. Me ajuda, por favor.

Ok, aquilo poderia muito bem estar sendo um golpe, eu podia estar sendo enganado e prestes a ser assaltado, o cara que a estava seguindo poderia ser seu cúmplice e ela poderia estar querendo apenas me enrolar.

Mas não era bem o que parecia.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei, seus olhos correram até a porta e voltaram para mim, encarando-me pela primeira vez.

- Tenho, eu tava saindo do banco e... – pronto, a partir daí não ouvi mais nada, claro que ela não estava me enganado. – lha, não quero ser chata nem nada, mas quem tava me seguindo é o cara que ta entrando na sua loja.

Olhei para a porta, era um homem de pouco mais de trinta anos, tinha alguns cabelos brancos, vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, um tênis normal e olhava a loja como que procurando alguém.

- Olha, meu nome é Edward Cullen, e o seu?

- Isabella. Bella Swan. – assenti, saindo de trás da minha mesa, passando a mão no celular e ligando pra Emmett.

- Fala cara.

- Emmett, o cara que entrou na loja esta seguindo uma garota. Fiquei de olho em tudo o que ele for fazer, qualquer atitude suspeita você entra.

- Pode deixar. – larguei o celular sob os olhos atentos de Isabella, vendo a movimentação discreta de Emmett do outro lado.

Emmett era um cara alto, moreno e muito, muito forte. Realmente era de dar medo.

- Hey, tente se mostrar calma, ok? Agora você é minha namorada. – ela me pareceu confusa, mas assentiu.

Fiquei ao lado dela, e hesitante, passei as mãos em sua cintura quando o homem a encontrou e começou a caminhar em nossa direção.

- Olá, mocinha. – falou diretamente com ela. – Isso caiu da sua calça quando estava correndo. – e entregou a ela um pequeno pedaço de papel, com algumas coisas escritas. Parecia uma receita médica.

- Obrigada. – disse firme.

O homem ficou encarando-a por mais alguns segundos, até que se virou pra mim.

Constatei então, que sim, ele tinha uma cara muito suspeita.

Com os anos, aprendi a reconhecer pessoas assim, que pareciam mau elementos, não era um julgamento, apenas tinha uma menina em casa, e quando saiamos, eu via os nojentos que a olhavam como se fosse uma mulher quando, na verdade, tinha apenas cinco anos.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, senhor? As meninas podem atendê-lo. – tentei ser o mais normal possível.

- Ela poderia me atender? – apontou para Isabella, sem realmente olhá-la.

- Oh, não. Sinto muito, ela não é uma de nossas vendedoras, veio só me fazer uma surpresa, não é amor? – olhei sugestivamente para ela, orando para que entrasse no jogo.

- Ah, sim. O aniversário do namorado mais lindo de mundo não poderia passar em branco. – e apertou minhas bochechas, fazendo parecer (com muita naturalidade) que a garota assustada que entrará na loja nunca tinha existido.

- Hum... então não. Vou me retirar. Cuide bem de sua namorada, senhor.

- Cuidarei, com certeza. Mas peço que o senhor cuide de si mesmo também, não sei o que poderia acontecer caso ficasse por ai seguindo a namorada dos outros. – ele pareceu engolir em seco quando, para reforçar minhas palavras, Emmett apareceu atrás dele perguntando se eu estava com algum problema.

- Oh, não. Tudo certo Emmett, não é senhor? – o encarei, notando como estava aturdido.

- Sim, claro. Tudo certo. – e ele praticamente saiu correndo. Quando não os enxergávamos mais, Isabella se afastou, com a mão no peito respirando aliviada.

- Muito, muito obrigada. Eu até o enfrentaria sabe, mas o dinheiro que tenho na bolsa são para os remédios da minha avó, e isso realmente não dá em arvores. – eu ri de sua maneira de falar, concordando.

- Não foi nada. Mas tome mais cuidado.

- Hey, eu tomo cuidado. Não posso fazer nada em relação a esses tarados maníacos que ficam por ai.

- Tem razão. Você tem muito dinheiro na bolsa?

- O que? – arregalou os olhos. – Você parecia tão bacana, mas vai me assaltar também. – lamentou.

- Oh, garota. Você não deve ser normal, ia apenas te oferecer uma carona. – ri.

- Own. Me desculpe, mas eu realmente fiquei paranoica agora.

- Eu notei.

- Bom, se ainda estiver de pé, aceito sua carona.

- Vai sair com um estranho? – indaguei de sobrancelha erguida.

- Mas você quem me ofereceu carona. Me ajudou e não tem cara de estuprador. Depois eu é quem sou a maluca. – ela balançou a cabeça negando, e depois virou-se para Emmett, que prendia o riso. – Obrigada você também, grandão. – Emmett batei continência e riu.

- A sua disposição, senhorita. – eles riram, melhores amigos de anos, era o que dizia a aparência.

- Ok. – Isabella virou-se para mim. – Vai me dar carona ou não?

- Você é um pouco abusada, não acha? – eu ri.

- Se você me achasse abusada, não estaria rindo. – considerei. – E ai, vamos ou não?

- Vamos, vamos, mas vai ter que ir a um lugar comigo antes.

- Olha, se você me levar para um beco escuro e sem saída, eu grito, hein. Já aviso.

**[...]**

- Uma escola infantil? Sério isso? – me encarou perplexa no banco do carona.

- Muito sério, espere aqui que eu vou buscar alguém.

Sai do carro não deixando que ela falasse alguma coisa, corri até a entrada da pequena escola, vendo Carlie sentada com a professora e mais alguns coleguinhas num banco, esperando. Deu um grito agudo quando me viu e correu em minha direção. Nos despedimos da professora e rumamos para o carro.

- Tem alguém no carro, ok. Não se assuste das possíveis asneiras que ela irá falar, apesar de tudo, parece uma boa pessoa. – Carlie riu.

- Quem que ta lá?

- Uma... amiga que precisou de uma carona.

- Ta bom.

Quando chegamos no carro, Isabella continuava onde eu pedi, olhando para a sua bolsa, abriu os olhos quando empurrei o banco para frente para Carlie sentar em sua cadeirinha.

- Hey, nem tinha notado isso ai. – apontou para a cadeira. – Olá bonequinha. – Carlie riu.

- Oi amiga do Ed.

- Amiga do Ed? Gostei. – falou. – Mas me chamo Isabella, Bella pra você, ok. – sorriu de forma doce para a pequena, que retribui, elas entraram em um assunto sobre bonecas logo depois disso, já que a mochica de Carlie era da Barbie.

- Onde eu te deixo? – ela me passou o endereço e logo voltou sua atenção para Carlie, só um tempo depois é que foi falar comigo.

- Sua filha é uma gracinha. – sorriu.

- Ela é minha irmã. Cuido dela desde que nasceu.

- Isso é fofo. Mas e seus pais? – não me surpreendeu ao fazer a pergunta.

- Não puderam cuidar dela. – dei a resposta de sempre, mas não ficando receoso pela primeira vez.

- Sei como é. Meus pais também não foram muito habilidosos cuidando de mim. – suspirou. – Bom, a casa da minha avó é aquela amarela ali. Muito obrigada. Por tudo. – falou enquanto descíamos do carro, com uma Carlie escapulindo de sua cadeira.

- Não foi nada. Mesmo.

- Mesmo assim. – suspirou. Abaixou-se para beijar as bochechas de Carlie e sua testa. – Tchau linda, eu adorei muito te conhecer.

- Eu também, Bella. – passou os braços ao redor do pescoço da desconhecida, me surpreendendo. – Bem que a gente podia sair né? – Isabella riu, tocando seu nariz com a ponta dos dedos.

- Com certeza, você tem meu celular, é só me ligar. – fiquei curioso com aquilo, como assim já tinha o celular dela?

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, elas se largaram e Isabella se virou pra mim.

- Obrigada mais uma vez, não sei o que seria se eu não tivesse entrado naquela loja, e fez, mais uma vez, uma coisa que ficou fazendo o tempo todo: Me surpreender.

Passou os braços em meu pescoço e me deu um abraço.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Uma babá ou sei lá o que, é só me ligar, vou retribuir o que fez por mim.

- Não precisa.

- Mesmo assim... – não me controlando, toquei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

- _Até mais, Bella._

**-xx-**_  
_

**Cheguei! Tenho uma boa noticia: Esse é o ultimo capítulo 'repetido' que eu tenho, o próximo será inédito, novinho em folha. **

**Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que comentam, isso é realmente muito bom. O mais breve que eu puder trago uma atualização. Um beijo!**


End file.
